One issue with using millimeter waves or frequencies in the RF Ka band is the generation of a collimated or flat-field wavefront. Many millimeter-wave and RF Ka band sources generate curved wavefronts that need to be converted to a collimated wavefront for many situations. Conventional techniques for generating a collimated wavefront are either very expensive, require a significant amount of space and/or are inefficient.
Thus, there are general needs for structures and systems for generating a collimated RF Ka band or millimeter-wave wavefront in a compact range. There are also general needs for structures and systems for generating a collimated RF Ka band or millimeter-wave wavefront that are less expensive and more efficient than conventional techniques.